No Way Out
by Flakyfan55
Summary: Flippy wakes up in a small cell inside a prison for the criminally insane with no memory of why. After months of suffering for something he believes he didnt do, he accepts help from an unknown figure. Will he escape AND keep his sanity?
1. Chapter 1

No Way Out

author's note,

Hey everybody! I had this idea in my head for a while now and thought that I might as well start it(I'll still update Unholy Union) I got this idea from the song Welcome Home(Sanitarium) by Metallica, so some of the chapter titles may be verse lines or something... A VERY SPECIAL THANKS goes out to DeepDarkDebt09 for the title! So here's the first chapter, it's short but hopefully it's good...

* * *

Light started to pierce through his eyelids as Flippy the green bear slowly woke up in a daze. His eyes scaned the small room around him as he tried to figure out where he was. The room was dark and damp, and smell of rusting metal and vomit. There was a small metal bed in one of the corners of the room and a rusty toilet in the other. He turned around and saw an iron door, the only way out, closed tightly. Flippy stared at the door in horror as he realized he was locked in a cell. But why? He ran over to the door and pounded on it in hopes of someone coming to free him, but there was no answer. He slowly laid onto the cold, hard bed and tried desperately to sleep, but the fear of being trapped in the small cell was too much for him and he lied on the bed, watching the door in hopes of someone helping him. The small lightbulb hanging from the room began to flicker and eventually burnt out, causing the room to become engulfed in darkness. Flippy looked around the room in fear as he tried desperately to wake from the horrible nightmare, but with no avail. Ask he was scanning the darkness, he saw something move in the corner of the room. His eyes, full of fear, were fixed on the dark corner and he soon saw two large, glowing, green eyes open, and a set of sharp, glistening teeth form into the shape of a wicked smile. Flippy watched in horror as the figure stood up and walked towards him, it was nearly three steps away from him when it stopped and lowered it's face to his.

"Hello, Flippy..." the figure said to him in a low growl, as it's eyes watched him closely. Flippy felt himself fall off the metal bed onto the cold floor, as he lost conscienceness. As he fell he could hear the figure laughing evilily, and before he completely blacked out, the figure stood above him and smiled as his vision fadded into complete darkness...

* * *

So there it is! Who is the mysterious figure?(Lot's of people probably already know:P) and why is Flippy inside the cell?(again, people probably already know) read the next chapter to find out for sure!


	2. Just labelled mentally deranged

**No Way Out**

**author's note,**

Second Chapter!!! well, I really like this stroy so far so I decided to update. Special thanks to Waterlillyx and HollowxxxFrom Happy Tree for reviewing and hope you like the new chapter! so here it is...

**

* * *

**

Flippy's eyes shot open as he heard the sound of creaking metal. He looked over to the door and saw a single ray of light shining in for an eyeslit, Flippy's eyes widened. 'Finally, someone's found me!' he cheerfully thought to himself as he rushed towards the door. As he stood at the door awaiting for it to open, the light was blocked and he could faintly see two eyes looking at him.

"Hey you!" a voice shouted at him, it sounded stern and commanding, "Get against the wall now, we're coming in!" Flippy was confused by what the voice had said to him, but was glad someone was finally getting him out of this god-forsaken cell. He rushed over to the wall, stood against it and waited to be freed at last. The eyes watched his every move and after he had stopped against the wall, and the door slowly open. Flippy was overjoyed and he ran over to the door, to thank his rescuer. Just as he was about to reach the door, two large animals ran in and knocked him back forcefully. Flippy hit the ground hard and looked back at them with confusing as they glared at him, while holding their nightsticks threateningly. Flippy slowly got back onto his feet and saw a new figure in the doorway, it was a grey squirrel with slightly tinted glasses, and was wearing a lab coat. The squirrel looked at Flippy with a seemingly blank stare, but Flippy could tell, behind the tinted glasses, his eyes were full of hatred. But for what? Flippy was confused and starting to become scared for his life as the three figures watched him closely.

"What's happening? Where am I? Who are you?!" the bear shouted at them, but they stood still, watching him. Finally the squirrel's stare stopped and he grabbed a note pad and pen from his lab coat and started to write. "What are you doing?" Flippy asked, his voice quivering in fear as the squirrel looked back at him.

"Do you really have to ask why your here?" the squirrel asked him, his hand still writing on the notepad. He finally finished writing and looked down at the frightened bear. "After everything you had done, and you ask a fucking question like that!?" the squirrel's voice had a hint of anger in it that made Flippy wince as the squirrel left. "Fix the god-damn light and let's leave this murdering bastard..." he could hear the squirrel shout from outside. One of the guards walked over and changed the dead bulb, while the other watched at Flippy. After the bulb was changed, they walked out and slammed the door shut, causing the light to flicker slightly. 'Murderer? What did they mean?' Flippy thought to himself, just then he heard a noise behind him. He spun around and was frozen with fear. Standing in the corner of the small cell, was him! Flippy stared at the doppelganger shocked as it walked over to him and smiled, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Hello Flippy..." the green bear said to him as he watched it's bright green eyes terrified.

"Who... W-who are you?!" Flippy stammered at the frightening version of himself.

"I'm the only friend you'll have for quite a while..." It replied and motioned over to the door, Flippy looked over and realized the guards had left the small slit in the door open. Flippy slowly moved towards the door and looked through it. He was in a dark grey building, there were doors just like his all around him, the look of a prison. Flippy's heart sank, 'But why?' he thought to himself again, then he saw something painted on the wall outside the cell across from his. He squinted his eyes as he tried to make out what it wrote. "Sunnyburg Mental Institution for the Criminally Insane" Flippy said out loud as he turned his head back into the small cell. "I'm in a... a..." Flippy searched for the words but, was too shocked to find them.

"In a madhouse? A Sanitarium? A Loonybin?" The bear said to him, as it laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Flippy sunk into the corner of the small cell, and curled up in a ball of confusion and self hatred.

"How did this happen?" he whimpered silently to himself.

"You heard him didn't you? You murdered..." The bear's voice seemed to become excited with the word murder, and caused a chill to go down Flippy's spine.

"But I've never killed anyone..." his memories reverted to him accidentally killing his comrades during the war, "on purpose..." he added and a look of guilt crossed his face. The other bear looked down at him and turned to the door. Looking through the open slit was one of the guards from before.

"Hey! Who are you talking to?" He asked Flippy, his eyes searching the room.

"Him! Please get him out of here!" Flippy pleaded and pointed to the bear on his bed. The guard looked over and glared at the terrified bear.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of joke? There isn't anyone one there!" The guard yelled at him, Flippy looked over and the green-eyed smiled and waved over to him mockingly.

"HE'S RIGHT THERE! HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE HIM YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER!" Flippy screamed, causing the guard to step backwards in fear.

The guard was now angry with the bear and quickly opened the door, picked him up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Listen you freak, I don't care if the doc has 'special plans' for you, if you make one more crack like that, he's gonna come in here and find you hanging from a fucking rope made from your own fucking intestines! Got it?!" he whispered in Flippy's ear as he held him against the wall. Flippy slowly nodded and the guard let go of him and he dropped to the ground. Flippy looked at the guard as he was leaving and noticed a gun hanging from it's holster on his leg. Flippy's eyes stared at the gun and memories from the war came back to him, causing him to curl up in fear. The memories were too intense for him and he began to whimper silently to himself, the guard turned around and a satisfied smile crossed his face as he watched the whimpering bear. "Awe, what's wrong?" the guard mocked him and laughed, "Did I huwt youw feewings?" he asked, talking to him as though he were a small child. Flippy's whimpering abruptly stopped and the guard watched him, waiting to see the bear's tear stained face and laugh. As he watched Flippy's head rose from his arms and the guard noticed a change in the bear, His eyes were bright green and his teeth were now sharpened to a point and fixed into a wicked smile. "What the hell?" the guard said as the bear started to move closer to him. the guard made a dash to the door, but was met by the crazed bear, shutting the heavy metal door. The guard took out his gun and aimed it at th bear but it was knocked out of his hands as he was throw into the wall. The guard stared in horror as the bear took the knife from his belt and turned it towards him. The bear grabbed him by the back of his head and shoved his face in the rusty toilet. The guard was on the brink of passing out from air loss when he was pulled out and the bear stepped down on his chest.

"You didn't think I was gonna let you off that easy, did you?" he asked as he ripped part of his shirt and put it in the guards mouth. "This is only the beginning..." the bear told him as he stabbed the knife into the guards arm and drug the blade down to the palm of his hand. The guard screamed loudly, but the piece of fabric in his mouth caused the noise to not get far. The bear smiled as he continued to slice open the guards other arm and his legs. The guard was now very weak and his screams were turned to mere grunts of pain as his attacker stood above the mutilated body. The guard's eyes looked up at the bear in fear and the bear looked back down at him, "So, what were saying about a rope made out of intestines?" he asked as he pluged the blade into the guards chest. Blood was all over the room and the stench was starting to attract the attention of nearby guards. The guards rushed over to the room and slid open the small slit and were shocked by what they saw. Blood everywhere, A guard hanging from the ceiling from his intestines wrapped around his neck and a bloodsoaked bear shaking in the corner of the room. One of the guards ran to the squirrel and told him of what happened. The squirrel looked at the guard from behind his tinted glasses, no emotion showing at all.

"So, he's already starting to kill again... Move him to the 'special room'" the squirrel instructed and the guard nodded and ran out of his office. After the guard left a small smile appeared one the squirrel's face. Flippy stard at the guards walking into the room in horror, he didn't know what had just happened, one second he was begin threatened by the guard and the next minute, the guard was hanging from the ceiling and he was covered in blood. The guards ran over and subdued him as he was injected with something and fell unconcious...

* * *

Whoa! Who's the other bear? and what is the 'special room' the squirrel is talking about?! find out next time!


	3. Assuring me that i'm Insane

**No Way Out**

**Author's note,**

Well, here's the next chapter of No Way Out. Special thanks go out to Laurentius Berry, DeepDarkDebt09, and waterlilyx for reviewing. So here's the chapter, I was hoping on updating all my stories, plus publishing a new one today, but i'm kinda stuck :P anyways, here's the chapter!

**

* * *

**

Flippy's eyes shuddenly shot open as he felt a large current of electricity course through his body. He looked around the room and saw several doctors and nurses, and the squirrel from before. He tried to move but found himself tied down to a table, with various wires attached to his body. He looked over at the squirrel, and saw a sick pleasure in his eyes as he watched Flippy struggle to get away. After fighting for several minutes, Flippy finally gave up and glared at the squirrel as a twisted smile crossed it's face.

"Well, since I now have you're attention, we can finally begin..." the squirrel grabbed a note pad from a nearby table and took out a pen, "Now, because of your little... scene, we have to do this ahead of schedule." the squirrel paused as he turned his attention to a doctor holding a small remote, the doctor looked back and nodded. "Now let's begin. So, you're name is Flippy, correct?" Flippy slowly nodded his head and the squirrel turned back to the other doctor. The doctor turned a knob on the remote and sent another electric shock to go through the bear. Flippy groaned in pain as the electricity caused him to slam his body against the table. The squirrel smiled once again and waited until Flippy's breathing had become steady once more until he continued. "You are to end every sentence with 'sir', you were in the military you should be used to this by now..." he then waited for Flippy's response.

"Yes..." Flippy quietly said through his bared teeth. The doctor waited a while and started to raise his hand, when Flippy remembered, "Sir..." he added in a low growl, the doctor smiled and lowered his hand.

"Good, so now we understand each other. As you know, you are in here for the vicious killings of several innocents..." Flippy's eyes widened.

"I didn't kill anyone, I swear!" Flippy shouted as he tried to pull himself off the table. The squirrel's eyes were now full of anger and he turned back to the other doctor. Flippy screamed as he felt the electricity flow through him once more.

"YOU ARE TO SPEAK ONLY WHEN ASKED A QUESTION!" the squirrel shouted at Flippy, causing everyone in the room to go tense. The squirrel looked around the room and noticed their frightened faces. "Everyone out, NOW!" he shouted and everyone in the room quickly exited the room, leaving only the squirrel and Flippy. The squirrel reached into his lab coat and pulled out a cigarette. He put it in his mouth and lit it, breathing in the smoke and calming down. Flippy stared anxiously at the doctor, not know quite what to expect, when finally he spoke. "So you didn't kill anyone, huh?" he asked, exhaling a cloud of grey smoke.

"No, sir." Flippy replied.

" Do you know how long i've been here?" Flippy was shocked and confused by the question, but he slowly shook his head.

"No, sir."

"Thirty years. Thirty god-damned years!" the doctor then chuckled slightly to himself, causing Flippy to feel even more uneasy. "You don't think that in thirty years i've never had anyone come in here, plead that they were innocent? It's happened much more than once..." he then walked over to Flippy and whispered in his ear. "And I cracked them all!" The squirrel then turned away and laughed to himself.

"But I don't even know how it happened..." Flippy accidentally blurted out. The squirrel ran back to him, his eyes full of hatred.

"You don't remember killing eight unarmed civilians?!" Flippy's heart skipped a beat as heard what he was accused of doing. "But you didn't just kill them, you massacre them. All of them found mutilated. Limbs torn off, various objects impailed through their skin, some even had signs of canabalism. And you don't remember that?! Eating the victims after you put them through hell!?" Flippy shook his head. "Well maybe you remember these two..." he said pulling out a small picture of three squirrels, a family. "You Fucking Killed Them! They did nothing to you! You Fucking Heartless BASTARD!" the squirrel then slammed his fists on a nearby table, then he noticed the remote. He calmed himself down and walked over to the bear tied to the table, "There's also been many, who were unable to realise the severity of their problems..." he pulled out the remote and held it out above Flippy. Flippy's eyes widened in horror as he realised what the squirrel had been talking about. 'He wouldn't actually KILL me, would he?' Flippy thought frantically in his head as he watched the remote closely. "You should consider yourself lucky i'm not the one to decide if your a lost cause or not..." he said as he placed the remote on the table. He then walked over to the door, "...But after they do realise your of no use to society, which they will... I'll make sure your death is very slow and VERY painful..." and with that the doctor closed the door and Flippy was, once again, alone...

* * *

There's the chapter, hope you all like it. the next few chapters will be mostly about Flippy's brutal treatment, the squirrel's past, and Flippy's spiraling into madness... maybe.


	4. Violent use brings violent plans

**No Way Out**

**Author's note!!**

Yeah!!! I'm back!! Here's a story I haven't updated for a while, and thanks to scotch tape12 for reminding me about this story. I'm sorry, but i've been getting preoccupied with tons of different stuff... But i'll try to update more often. So, anyways... Special thanks goes out TO Laurentius Berry, Broken Hearted Bible, and waterlillyx for reviewing! Hope you all like the new chapter!

* * *

Flippy opened his eyes and found himself in the small cell he had woken from before. The air was still thick with the stench of blood and he quivered as the image of the guard's mangled body reappeared in his thoughts. He stared at the ground sullenly as he tried to think about what the doctor had told him.

"I... Killed?" he asked himself aloud as he looked at his paws in disbelief. As he stared at them, a flash of a memory appeared and he saw his paws covered in blood. He gasped loudly as he shook his head to get rid of the horrible memory, then he saw a figure move in the corner of his eye. He quickly turned to see the doppelganger from before, it's piercing green eyes full of an intense hatred and anger as a cruel smile appeared on it's face, revealing it's razor sharp teeth.

"Yes... yes you did." it replied as more memories flashed into Flippy's mind. He could see mutilated bodies and blood streaked across the walls like the painting of a madman. As the images flashed through his mind he became unable to handle the horrible images. Flippy ran to the toilet and threw up violently. After he had finished he looked over at the other bear, the very sight of it caused chills to go down Flippy's spine.

"W-who are you?" he asked, his heart was pumping rapidly as he watched the other bear closely, and carefully for any sudden movements. The bear shook it's head disappointedly as it walked towards him, causing Flippy to inch backwards until being forced into a corner. The bear looked up and saw Flippy huddled in the corner, a look of horror on his face as he stared at his crazed look-alike. The bear paused and stood still as he watched Flippy cower in fear, a sight he normally would have enjoyed, but now was no time for that, there were things to do. As Flippy sat trembling in the corner of the small room, his eyes wide open, waiting for his torment to begin, he watched dumbfoundedly as the other bear held out it's paw to help him up. He looked at the bear's paw, and then to it's face, it's large penetrating eyes still cause him to feel uneasy, but it had somehow seemed less threatening. He grabbed the bear's paw and was pulled onto his feet.

"I'm here to help you," the bear told him, it's voice sounded rough and angry, but the statement had caused Flippy to become more confused than frightened.

"H-how?" he squeaked as a devious smile spread across the other bear's mouth and caused Flippy to become full of fear once more.

"Trust me, if you do as I say, and exactly how I say it, you'll be breathing fresh air in no time..." Flippy's ears perked up as he listened to the bear intently and nodded.

"What do you need me to do?" The crazed bear was about to reply, when they both turned to the sound of sliding rusted metal. Two eyes glared down at them from outside the cell.

"Is someone else in there?" The new guard called out from the outside of the cell. Flippy looked back to the crazed bear standing next to him, smiling deviously and licking it's lips.

"Here's you're chance, you get him in here, and I'll do the rest. You'll be free!" the bear told him before it faded into darkness. Flippy looked up at the sliding metal slot on the door and thought of the best way to get the guard into the cell. He quietly beside the large steel door and waited to hear the screeching of the rusted slot. Hundreds of questions flew through his mind as he waited.

'Why am I doing this?' The thought struck him hard as he realised what he was doing. 'After I get the guard in here, what is he going to do?' Flippy started to stare into the darkness of his cell as he thought of all the horrible things he was accused of. 'What if they're right? What if I am insane? What if he's just in my head, some kind of mental illusion I made to keep myself sane? Or, to keep myself from realising I'm insane...' he thought to himself as he drifted further into his thoughts. Meanwhile the guard had become fed up with waiting for the 'crazy' to answer. He slid open the rusty slot and glared into the darkness, searching for him. Flippy was too occupied with his confusion over his sanity to hear the loud scraping of the metal, instead he found himself bringing up dark memories from the war, the soldiers he had killed, and the atrocities he had witnessed; and in some cases caused. The green eyed bear was watching from the shadows, his anger rising as he watched Flippy staring off into space, and losing his opportunity for freedom.

"GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND DO SOMETHING!!" he shouted, startling Flippy and causing him to unwittingly reach through the slot in fear for the guard. Once Flippy's hand went through the small slot, he felt something sticky and slimy between his fingers, followed by an angry shout of pain from outside his cell. He quickly brought his hand back through the slot and shrieked as he found a large white and red mass between his fingers. The guard threw open the door, his hand covering what was left of his right eye, and his left eye bulging ing fury. Blood ran down his arm as he slowly approached Flippy, who stood cowering near the opposite wall of his cell.

"You little prick..." the guard hissed at him, "You think that this is funny, don't you? Yeah, all you crazies just think this sorta thing is FUCKING HILARIOUS! Don't ya?" Flippy didn't respond, he found himself oddly mesmerized by the blood running down the guards arm, and he felt something begin to take hold of his conscience as a single large drop of blood fell slowly to the ground. "You must think you're some kinda big shot cause you killed that other guy, huh? Well that last guy was a pussy... And if you think i'ma gonna go down like he did, you're dead wrong..." The guard slowly took out a large buck knife from his belt. "I'll just call it self defense..." he said before laughing wickedly. Flippy's attention now focused on the knife, the long, sharp blade gleamed in the darkness and seemed to glow in the guard's burly hand. "What in the hell's goin' on with your eyes?" the guard asked, his eyes widening with fear as he took a precautionary step back. Flippy then felt his body begin to move, but not in the way he wanted it to. His knees bent themselves slightly and his arms got ready for a fight, with both hands ready to strike at the guard at any given moment.

'W-what's going on?' he asked himself as his legs began to move his body closer to the now visibly frightened guard.

"Help! HELP!! The green bear's atta-" the guard began to shouted for the help of the other guards, before being silenced by a quick thrust of Flippy's paw deep into his chest. Flippy watched in horror as his paw slowly slid out of the guard's bloody corpse. He looked at the guard's eye and saw a look of sheer terror and pain left on his slowly bleeding face. He felt like throwing up again, but found he had absolutly no control over his body.

"What's happening?!" he shrieked, only to realised no noise came out, just thoughts in his head swirling madly. His body walked out of the cell and blocked a ray of sunlight with it's blood-stained arm. After his eyes grew accustomed to the light, it walked slowly towards a wall mounted mirror a few cells down from his. As his body moved into the gaze of the mirror, Flippy found himself overwhelmed with fear and confusion. Standing in the mirror, instead of him, was the doppelganger from his cell. It let out a low and deep laugh as it's sharp teeth formed it's usual wicked smile. Flippy's head spun in circles as he tried to get a grasp on the situation, only to find himself left with more questions than answers. The bear in the mirror laughed once more before footsteps began to close in from all directions. Flippy watched helplessly as his body turned and he found himself surrounded by more burly, armed guards. Flippy began to wonder why he had even listened to something that looked so, so... Evil... His vision began to move around the long hallway, and it focused on a nearby medical tray, full of needles, siringes, and long rubber cords. He heard the other bear let out another dark chuckle before it turned to the nearest guard and told him in a low dark hiss,

"This is gonna be fun..."

* * *

Well, there it is... hope you all liked it, and if you want me to update this story more regularly (more or less :S) then go to my profile and vote for No Way Out! But just know that I'm gonna try to put out a few other chapters for different stories before I actually start to do what the poll says. So... Read, Review, and Enjoy!

-FF55


End file.
